One Messed Up World
by kwest7262
Summary: What happens when Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Chumly, and Zane are thrown into a world where magic is real and isn't just in cards? And Blair Flannagan is here as well? A tightrope walking adventure awaits filled with romance. Many pairings and taking requests for OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I realize some of you may not have read my authors note so I will repeat now. I need you all to help me. I am still taking OC Ideas. Haven't even got one yet and I need some holder magic type ideas for the GX characters. I am also taking ideas for new celestial keys. PM me or Review with your all's ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or Fairy Tail. If I did…lets not go there. Enjoy the story.**

The Big Change

I remember when I was a young boy I had wanted to believe that magic was real. More like I wanted it to be real so much that I could taste it. I used to run around the house with my younger brother pretending that I was throwing magic attacks towards him. We were in the best imaginary battles back then. But time had passed since then and I had grew out of it. I realized that the only magic that existed was in the cards I had in my deck. All I needed was the connection between me and my deck. I was a third year student at Duel Academy. Hell I was the best student at the school. I was undefeated. Well technically. That one time when a vampire beat me doesn't count. I only lost for the sake of my little brother. My graduation was in a little over two weeks. I should be happy or excited. But I'm not. For some reason I still feel like something was missing. I've been feeling like this for some time now. Although I didn't understand what it was nor did I try to understand what it was.

I laid sprawled out across my bed trying to figure out what to do to pass some time until classes started for the day. I sat up slowly, letting my feet hang over the side of the bed and looked at the time. It was already 7:30. I had decided with a friend of mine that I would meet her at the lighthouse this morning before class started. I walked over the closet that was joined with the wall of the room and grabbed a pair of blue pants along with a blue and white jacked with pointed rims coming out of its lower back . Effortlessly I replaced my pajamas with the uniform and put some black dress shoes on my feet and I was out the door heading towards the lighthouse. Walking out of the Obelisk Blue dorm I found myself being greeted by the very girl I was supposed to go meet.

"Good morning Zane."

"Morning Lex. Everything alright? I thought we were meeting at the lighthouse?"

"We were and then I remembered that I had a study group with some of my friends for Crowler's exam today. So I thought maybe we could just talk here. If that's alright with you."

"That's fine with me. Let's go sit down though."

She nodded and we walked over to a bench outside of the dorm and sat down. Silence engulfed the space around them. Sometimes me and her would just sit here like this. Just to be in the presence of a good friend helped for the both of us. I had been good friends with Alexis for a long time. She had became a little distant when her brother Atticus disappeared. But now that he was back she had changed. Becoming more joy filled. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. I decided that I should ask Alexis something I had been wondering about for a few days. Jaden.

"Lex, do you know what's been wrong with Jaden lately? He's been acting really weird."

"Isn't it obvious. It's been about two weeks since Blair left but he still expects her to jump out of a bush somewhere declaring her love for him. Speaking of Blair I wonder how she is."

"I don't know."

"I guess we'll never know huh? Well I got to go. Thanks for keeping me company Zane."

I nodded as she left waving goodbye to me. I sat there for several minutes before I stood up and walked back into the dorm. My class started in fifteen minutes but I decided that I was going to skip. What Alexis said kind of made me wonder. Whenever I met Blair at nationals I didn't even really know much about her. Even when she was here it didn't tell me much. I walked back to my empty dark room and sat at my desk opening my laptop. I pulled up a web browser and typed in her name hoping I would get some clue as to what her background was. _'Who is Blair Flannigan?' _I sat there browsing through the results till I found something that caught my attention. I clicked on the link and opened it up. A grade school picture of Blair popped up with an article below it.

**Magic Mystery?**

**Police responded to a shooting out on 5****th**** and Main a week ago. The murder suspect is Areo Takashi. Three were killed, one alive without any injuries. When the police arrived on the scene they walked in to see an 8 yr old girl crying over her now dead parents. The girls name was Blair Flannigan. She was in the shower when the attack happened. The police were going to take her to the station with them and told her to go get some things from her room. Once she was out of sight police says they saw a bright light coming from the girls room and a scream. They responded only to find the girl had disappeared completely. Reports show that Blair had a sister that disappeared a year earlier. The young girl still remains missing along with now 17 yr old Jessica Flannigan.**

My eyes grew wide as I quickly opened up my email sending the others a message. They had to know about this.

**To: Alexis Rhodes, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes, Chumley Huffington**

**From: Zane Truesdale**

**Hey guys meet me by the Obelisk Blue dorms. I will talk to headmaster later and make sure this doesn't count against your absent record. Just meet me there now!**

They were all present during the whole Blair incident so they all had a right to know. I walked back out of my dorm briskly to meet the other. I took a little bit of time so they could get there before me. When I walked out I realized they were already there. They all gave me a concerned look and Jaden looked behind him a few times.

"You don't have to worry Jaden. Blair isn't going to pop up. She can't."

They all gave me confused looks and Alexis spoke up.

"What do you mean she can't? Zane what's going on?"

"Blair is missing. I read an article online about her and it stated that she disappeared a week ago. Her older sister Jessica disappeared the same way a year ago."

They all looked at me with shock in their eyes. Even Jaden looked shocked to hear this. We all stood there in silence. Nobody dared to say anything. The Maiden in Love had disappeared. Just then I started to get a little dizzy. I placed my head on my forehead and my whole world went black.

* * *

I raised up and opened my eyes taking a glance around me. I didn't see the Blue dorm anywhere. All I seen were park benches and a huge tree. Scattered on the ground were my friends. They started to move and open their eyes. Jaden was the first to speak.

"Where are we?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

We all got up and looked at each other. An elderly lady walked up to us asking if we were okay and we explained our predicament to her and she guided us in the direction of a guild called Fairy Tail. She told us when we get there to ask for Master Makarov and he would see what he could do about getting us back. The six of us went in the direction we were told and eventually landed at this colossal building with a big Fairy Tail sign on it. We walked through the doors and were met with an all out brawl. There was a stripper and some guy who's body was on fire fighting one another. I was totally confused. This reminded me of myself and Sy when we were little. I noticed what looked to be a barmaid standing across a counter and walked over to her. The others followed. She gave us a smile upon seeing us.

"What can I do for you guys?"

"We're looking for Master Makarov."

The girl smiled and walked away motioning for us to stay put. We all sat on the bench stools surrounding the bar and waited. Silence ensued but was quickly broke by the pink haired boy from earlier.

"Man I'm itchen for a fight. Wait a minute. Where's Jess. If you're here Jess I wanna fight you!"

Everybody just looked at the pinkette and started laughing. We were all confused. The laughter was interrupted by a young girls voice.

"What kind of joke is that Natsu? You can't even beat me and I'm 8 years old. So how do you expect to beat my big sister?"

It took a second but I was able to register how familiar that voice sounded that's when it hit me. _'A raspy sounding young girls voice….8 years old?' _I looked at the others and their exchanged glanced with me told me they were thinking the same thing. We all slowly turned our heads towards the direction of the voice and found ourselves looking at the one and only…Blair Flannigan.

**(A.N. Well there you have it. The first official chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. We have the introduction of my OC Jessica and a new OC this chapter. R&R Please and thank you. All help appreciated.**

* * *

Learning Something New

**-Blair's POV-**

"What kind of joke is that Natsu? You can't even beat me and I'm 8 years old. So how do you expect to beat my big sister?"

I glared at Natsu then scanned the room because I felt like I was being watched. I was more than surprised when I looked to the bar and seen a bunch a DA students. Their heads turned and looked directly at me. Their eyes grew wide with surprise. _'Syrus, Chumly, Alexis, Zane, Jaden, and some other guy I don't know. Why are they here? More like how did they get here?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by the six of them minus the brown haired guy screaming.

"Blair!"

Their screams nearly deafened the entire guild. I mean sure I had only been there a week and knew they could be a pain but this was a different story all together. I quickly covered my ears waiting for the noise to die down. After they were done I removed my hands and waited for them to start screaming again but it didn't come. A girl stood up in the middle of the guild. She had long silver hair and amazingly beautiful green eyes. I remember my sister saying this girls name was Assana Masou. She was good friends with Jessica. She helped her out quite a bit because Assana was blind. I thought that was a disadvantage but in more ways than one it was an advantage. This heightened all of her other senses. Everyone's attention turned towards Assana. Lucy was immediately by her side with a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay Assana? Is something wrong?"

"Yes Lucy everything is fine. I was just curious…how do you all know Blair?"

Assana looked towards the bar where the DA kids sat. I was rather surprised to see Zane stand up and respond to the girl. Looking her directly in the eye, as he always does when responding to someone.

"Blair snuck her way into Duel Academy about a month ago claiming to be in love with me."

A slight blush crept up across my face and I started to walk away to go remind the master that he had people here needing to talk to him until I heard the door to the guild open. Everyone's attention turned except for mine and Assana's. We knew who was there.

"My my. Little Blair here may be too young to know what love truly is but I can assure you Mr. Truesdale her intentions are pure. Sure she doesn't really think things through much but what she does she does wholeheartedly. I am sure as well that you're wondering how she got here. I can explain that as well. About a year ago I sat in my bedroom reading a book. It was a fiction book about magic. Next thing I knew a light lit up the room and a portal appeared in front of me. I blacked out and next thing I knew I was in front of the guilds doors. I was in a world where magic truly existed. The same thing happened to Blair. Only difference is that she remained conscious through the entire ordeal. It does relieve me now to know that there are some people around who Blair actually knows."

My sister finally stepped out of the light revealing herself. Blonde hair threw up in a messy pony-tail, light blue tube top and white denim shorts followed by black lace up boots. Yup that was Jessica for ya. I glanced from Jessica to Zane, who might I add was looking my sister directly in the eye, and waited for what was going to happen next. Zane broke the silence that engulfed the room.

"A year ago…wait! Are you Blair's older sister Jessica?"

"Yes I am."

"You said a world where magic existed…people can use magic here?"

Assana then spoke up.

"Yes sir! Here in Fiore magic is a part of everyday life. Most of its just culture but then again there are some people that devote their lives to magic. They then join guilds and use their magic to help people and bring criminals to justice. Before Jessica and Blair came along Lucy here was our only Celestial Spirit mage. Then Jessica and Blair came. The three of them use keys to summon spirits to fight by their sides. This is known as holder type magic because they use items as magic. Then there are some people like Natsu who use ability type magic. Which just means they use their magic internally. This is a world where magic makes us who we are."

Everybody smiled and nodded in response. Lucy gave Assana a big hug and walked back to her table with Natsu and the others. I gave Gray a semi evil look letting him know his clothes had disappeared before anyone else could notice. Afterwards I walked down to greet the people. I used to know. Before I could however the master came out of the room with Mira and motioned for my friends to follow him. They did without question. When Alexis passed me she gave me a slight smile followed by a wave. I did the same as I watched them disappear in the room with Master Makarov.

**-Zane's POV-**

This was all somewhat of a shock to me. I never knew there was a place where magic truly existed. I always believed magic to be some sort of fairy tale. However, after seeing what I've seen already I could tell I was dead wrong. I was really surprised though whenever Blair didn't jump at Jaden. I didn't hesitate to follow the short man who motioned us into his office. I knew he had to be the guy we were sent to see. He had such a serious demeanor to him. Once we followed him into the office he closed the door and went to his desk to sit down. We all stood in front of him waiting to see what he would say to us.

"So I'm willing to bet that you children are in the same predicament as Jessica and Blair. Coming here from a different world am I correct?"

I responded.

"Yes we came from a place known as Duel Academy."

"Well I'm afraid I have bad news. I studied up on this situation whenever Jessica came and I'm afraid there is no way to send you back. Everything I have read has given me the impression that you must first learn a lesson of some sorts in this world before you can return. Whenever you are able to return though you can choose to stay instead of go. When that time comes it's completely up to you."

We all stared at each other and they began asking the small man questions. I just stood there in silence. _'So there's no way to go back? Why does it have to be like this?' _I silenced everyone with my next few words.

"Is there anything we can until then?"

"Well you all could join the guild. Turns out both Jessica and Blair were able to use magic so I'm sure you all would be able to as well. If you talk to Jessica I'm sure she could help you locate what your magic is. And…"

Before he could finish I turned on my heels and walked out the door. I walked to the staircase leading down to the first floor and immediately spotted Jessica, Blair, and Assana sitting at a table. I quickly made my way down to the stairs and walked over to them. Blair looked up as she seen me approaching and greeted me.

"Hey Zane! What's up?"

"Nothing much Blair I was actually wanting to talk to Jessica."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"What can I help you with Mr. Truesdale?"

"Teach me magic!"

* * *

I found myself out in an open field staring out into nothingness. The sky was clear it was indeed a beautiful day. I was surprised whenever Jessica agreed to teach me magic.

_~Flashback~_

"Teach me magic!"

She looked at me as if I had asked her a question in a foreign language. She then stood up and got a serious look on her face.

"Are you sure about this Zane? It won't be easy. It will take time."

"This is what I want Jessica please."

She nodded towards me and motioned for me, Blair, and Assana to follow.

"Let's go!"

_~Flashback End~_

I looked behind me as I heard footsteps and noticed Jessica walking over to me. Blair and Assana stayed at the forest edge.

"Zane sit down. Make yourself comfortable. First off we're gonna try to find your type of magic. Then we will refine it and perfect it."

I did as she said sitting down on the ground and making myself as comfortable as I could without laying down completely on the ground. I sensed her behind me and waited for her to speak. Instead she kneeled down behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders giving a pushing them slightly downwards. It kind of startled me.

"Don't think nothing weird of this I'm just trying to help you relax. Now I want you to close your eyes and imagine light welling up inside of you. Look for that light and let it take over your body completely."

With that I closed my eyes

**-Jessica's POV-**

Zane closed his eyes and began to meditate. When I could tell he was totally relaxed I got up from behind him and walked a good distance in front of him. A light started to emanate from his body. I watched closely waiting to see if there was any sign of what his magic may be. A light blue, almost white, magic circle appeared beneath him and a blue light covered his entire body. Little lights started to appear in front of him slowly turning into wolves. The wolves became real and started to growl viciously. I heard a gasp come from the forest edge and seen that more wolves had appeared and started to approach Blair and Assana. Thinking quickly I looked back to Zane.

"Zane! Open your eyes! Now!"

His eyes shot open and the wolves disappeared. He looked around and then looked at me. I fell down to my knees and stared at the ground.

"What happened? After I closed my eyes I couldn't see or hear anything until you screamed my name."

I got back up and walked closer to him and put myself in front of him.

"Congratulations Zane Truesdale. You're a summoner."

He just looked at me and I gave him a sincere smile. He returned the smile as I extended my hand out to him. He took my hand and I gently gave him a tug pulling him back up on his feet. I explained to him what happened while he was in his trance.

"I am surprised though. Most summoners I've seen break out of the trance whenever they want to. You broke yours as soon as I said your name. It's unusual but I'm glad it worked. Considering we almost got ate by wolves."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay Zane. Don't worry about it. This was your first time using your magic so it's to be expected. You'll gain more control over time. Trust me!"

I gave him another smile and Blair and Assana walked over congratulating him. The three automatically started a conversation and I just stood and watched. I turned my head to look further into the clearing. I had a good feeling about Zane and his friends. I watched as the three began to crack up.

_'I have a feeling this is going to be a new adventure for Zane. And a new friendship for me. I'm happy.'_

* * *

**Here it is. Thanks so much to ****H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome****. Assana is an original character created by her. Here is Assana's Profile**

**Name: Assana Masou  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Nickname: Sana  
Height: 5 ft 6'  
Hair color: long silver hair  
Magic: Aera and Heavenly Body magic (She's from FT)  
Eye color: Green, but she's blind so they look kind of unfocased.  
Personality: Sarcastic, kind of like Erza at times, super loyal, arrogant, and  
nice.  
Romance: up to you  
Unique Fact: She has the uncanny ability to know where someone's at and ends  
up slapping them when they annoy her.**

**I am taking more OC's so just pm me or review with the details. See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. Sorry for the late update guys. Been a long past couple weeks. Got a new babysitting job and my grandma is back in the hospital again so the update schedule may be a little bit wacko for a while. Fair warning.)**

My First Mission

**-Alexis' POV-**

Learning magic was nowhere near as easy as learning dueling. I used some type of card magic that involved the elements. I can't remember what Jessica called it. Zane and I were the only ones who found our magic. The others were still having a pretty rough time All six of us stayed with Jessica and Blair since we didn't really have any money. Jessica said she didn't care though. It did kind of scare us all when Zane ran off with Jessica and the others a few days ago. Who would have thought Zane was so determined to learn magic?

_~Flashback~_

_We all sat around the bar waiting for Zane to return. One of the girls told us he went somewhere with Jessica, Blair and Assana. We all just kind of looked at one another then the same girl said he wanted to learn magic. It all made sense then why he just burst out of the room. His graduation was coming up soon so he was in a hurry to get out of this place. I thought for sure though that Jaden was going to get pounced on by Blair. I wonder if she's moved on. Jaden just voiced my thoughts out loud._

_"What's up with Blair? She hasn't said one word to me."_

_We just looked at one another and then the barmaid that took us to the master walked over to us and placed bottled water in front of us._

_"She used to be really hyperactive when she first came here. But after meeting her sister she's somewhat calmed down a bit. She doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve anymore. Oh…they're back!"_

_We all looked towards the door as Zane and the others walked in. They immediately walked over to us and Jaden stood up giving Zane the most challenging look he could muster. Then he broke out into a smile that spread from ear to ear._

_"So Zane... Have fun with the ladies?_

_"I was learning magic you idiot. Not doing stupid stuff."_

_I just turned back around to my water and continued with what I was doing._

_~Flashback End~_

I had to admit it was rather strange. Zane seemed so interested in magic. Every chance I seen him he was reading a book on different summonings. That's not the only thing that was strange. He seemed so tense around everybody except for the six of us…and Jessica. He acted so normal around her. He wasn't uptight or anything. He was so calm around her. I hadn't seen Zane smile or laugh that much until just recently…when he was with Jessica. I don't really know but I think he might be falling for her. Of course Zane is so dense when it comes to emotions that he will never really notice how he feels. He says he's "Only in love with dueling." He needs to smile more. And I'm not the only one who notices it either.

After staring at the two for what seemed like forever I walked over to the bar and sat down next to a tall and muscular blonde guy **(A.N. Bet you all can guess who that is.) **and tried to start a conversation.

**-Zane's POV-**

I sat at a round table with Jessica. She and I were both reading books. Hers was on star constellations and mine was about the various types of summoning magic. I had already finished three of the books in this series that I was reading. We had already been here for about a week and it felt like it had been years. I'm not complaining. I like it here. I was distracted from my book when I heard a chair move back and Jessica stood up. I stared at her for a second. She gave me a small smile and walked away. I stared after her a little confused but quickly went back to my book. I didn't even notice when she returned until she placed her hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned to look at her.

"Everything okay Jessica?"

"Yea everything is great! I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a mission with me."

I stared at her for a minute then she placed a piece of paper in front of me and went back to her seat across the table. I placed my book down on the table after marking my place and picked up the piece of paper.

**Mages Needed**

**Take out a dark guild in Wass Forest**

**Reward 400,000 J**

**And one silver key**

**Client Location: Oshibana**

I placed the paper down on the table after looking at it one last time. Jessica looked at me and my eyes returned to the poster. _'Jessica does have rent she needs to pay…and we have been pretty much freeloading on her. But why me? Why does she want me to go with her?'_

"Sure I'll go. I mean it's the least I can do considering you're being generous enough to let us all stay at your place"

"Thank you so much Zane! This will be great experience for you as well considering you're getting really good at your magic. We can leave right now if you want."

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat I'm new at this stuff."

She gave me a thumbs up and started walking towards the door. I followed.

**_-Time Skip (Train Ride)-_**

From what Jessica told me we had a couple hours to kill on the train before we arrived at Oshibana. I watched her without her noticing. She slowly laid her head on the window. I did the same and I was about to close my eyes till my thoughts pondered again. _'Why did she ask me? Maybe I should ask her.'_

"Jessica can I ask you something?

"Yeah sure Zane what is it?"

"Why did you ask _me_ to come with you?"

"Well to be honest Zane…I feel more comfortable around you then I do my other friends for some reason. I mean I love Blair to death but she has a bad habit of destroying things. Therefore, docking our pay. And with my rent the way it is I need money. Besides I trust you. You may have just started using your magic but it's strong. I know you won't let anything happen to me."

Her answer shocked me. I lowered my head a little and she closed her eyes. _'She feels comfortable around me? She trusts me?' _My heart started slowly racing and it got harder to breath. _'What is this feeling?'_ I looked back to Jessica and noticed her breathing had became even and somewhat heavier. She was asleep. I laid my head on the window as well and closed my eyes letting sleep overtake me.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving at Oshibana station in approximately five minutes!"

I bolted awake as did Jessica. I looked at her and her at me and we just busted out laughing. The people sitting around us just looked at us like we were crazy and that made it even worse. I finally calmed myself to where I could actually breath. I couldn't however, stop the tears from springing because I laughed so much. I wiped my eyes with the edge of my sleeve and opened them to look at Jessica. Her face was blood read from where she laughed so much. She rolled her eyes at me and looked back out the window as we pulled into the station.

"You're not even thinking about going back to sleep."

"Heck no. I'm just being funny. Trying to lighten the mood a little."

She stood up as the train pulled to a halt. I did the same as she grabbed her bags. I followed her off the train and down the road.

"Jessica, where are we going?"

"The client's house. We have to go there first before we can even start the job. It's basically us officially saying were taking on the job."

I nodded in response and just followed her. She knew what she was doing so I wasn't going to question it. She stopped abruptly almost causing me to bump into her but I stopped myself and looked in front of her. We had stopped in front of a big mansion. This place was massive. The house alone was about as big as Duel Academy. I hadn't even notice Jessica begin to move. She walked over to the door and rang the doorbell. I quickened my pace to follow her. I stopped when I was beside her and waited for someone to answer the door. Finally an older butler looking man opened the door.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"We're Fairy Tail mages. We're here regarding the request that was placed two days ago."

"Oh I'm sorry but the master is out on emergency type business. He will be arriving early in the morning though. I suggest you two go to a hotel and sleep for the night and come back then."

The man then shut the door in our faces. We both jumped back in surprise. Not a goodbye, have a good evening, nothing. That guy was just plain rude. I exchanged a quick glance with Jessica and we began to walk towards the hotel across the street.

**-Jessica's POV-**

After getting the door slammed in our faces we began our short journey across the street to the hotel. When we walked in the lobby was absolutely crowded. '_From what I know this was the only hotel in town and I'm willing to bet it's booked. Just our luck!' _We waited as the crowd around the reception desk started to dissipate . I _walked_ over to the woman at the desk. I gave her a sincere smile knowing she was probably plum wore out. She greeted me with a stressed smile.

"Good evening miss. How may I help you?"

"Um we'll be taking two rooms please."

"I'm sorry miss. We only have one room left and it's a single bedded room."

I lowered my head to the ground. '_This is really not my day is it? Only one room? What are we gonna do? If it was just me that would be okay, but Zane is here too.' _I stood there contemplating what I was going to do wasn't anywhere else in town we could stay and I didn't know anybody here. I raised my head to the woman standing behind the desk fixing to tell her we couldn't take it. Before I could even get the words out Zane spoke three shocking words.

"We'll take it."

The lady handed him the key and I turned to give him a quick worried glance. He just smiled and walked towards the hallway. Speaking to me as he walked away.

"We're going be together for a while now. Might as well start to get used to it Jessica. Remember this was your idea."

My eyes widened at his response and I could feel heat rushing up to my face. I stood there for a moment then started making my way behind him through the hall. Our room wasn't far from the desk. He opened the door and walked in with me behind him. We both sat down our stuff and glanced around the room. There was only one bed…no couch…nothing. I felt heat rise to my face again.

"Well Jessica looks like we have no other choice but to sleep together. Just don't get too cozy with me alright?"

He laughed and walked away to the bathroom and came out seconds later with black pajamas on. I had quickly changed while he was in there to my shorts and tank. We both made our way to the bed and laid down. We both exchanged our goodnights and he went to sleep. I couldn't sleep though. My mind kept on wondering through things. I glanced over to Zane and noticed he was sound asleep. I closed my eyes too, but I couldn't fall asleep. My body craved warmth. Unconsciously I moved closer to Zane. Burying my head into his chest I let sleep overtake me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alexis and Facing Your Feelings

**-Zane's POV-**

_We were in a fierce battle against some really powerful wizards. Water magic was most present in this battle. I used my summoning magic to summon a few lightning fox'. They took out several of the mages. There were about ten left that I was up against. I decided I was going to try and take them out with one hit. Just as I was about to summon another fox to distract them a scream pierced the area around me. I looked over just in time to see Jessica get hit by an attack thrown by the guild master. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The attack hit her and she fell backwards. I started to panic as she landed sprawled out on the ground. My fox' attacked the other mages in front of me giving me a clean break to run towards Jessica. I was running as fast as I could but it felt like it took me hours to get to her. When I finally reached her I quickly lowered myself to her side. There was blood dripping from her nose and several other places on her body. I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her into my chest._

"_Jessica! Jessica! Can you hear me?! Jessica!"_

_There was no response coming from her. I just stared at her and tears started to fill my eyes. I was relieved to hear her voice. Even if she did sound like she was barely alive._

"_Z…ane? I…need…to…tell you…something."_

"_What is it Jessica…you can tell me."_

"_Zane…I…I..love you_

"_Jessica!"_

I bolted awake in my bed. My breath was hard and raspy.I looked around the room and noticed the bed was completely empty. I heard water running. _'Whew, just a dream. Thank God.' _I got up off of the bed and walked over to my bag at the edge of the bed. After throwing on my Obelisk Blue uniform_, _I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes letting the silence engulf me._ 'That was a freaky dream. I hope something like that never really happens to Jessica. Jessica…I don't understand it. When I'm around her my heart speeds up and I can't breathe. What is this feeling? I need to talk to Alexis.' _The door to the bathroom opened and I sat up and opened my eyes. Jessica walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed opposite of me. I didn't look at her. I didn't want to act too awkward around her. She turned her head to look at me.

"Well Zane I think we should get going. I really want to get this over with."

"Me too. Let's go Jessica."

We got our bags and walked out of the room. When we got down to the end of the hall we walked to the desk and handed the woman our key. She smiled at us and told us there was somebody here to see us and pointed towards the sectional behind us. It was the same butler from yesterday. There was a man beside him. I looked at Jessica and we approached the two.

"Ahh Ms. Flannigan and Mr. Truesdale? I'm Rio Anderson and I'm afraid I have some bad news. The dark guild you all had came here to defeat is already gone. A guild of some sort came in the night and took them out. I'm terribly sorry about this. I would like you all to have this just for coming. It's the least I can do for all the trouble the both of you went through."

He handed Jessica a black box and a burlap sack and left with his butler. I looked at Jessica and she at me then we both stared at what was in her hand. She placed the small box down on the table and opened the sack. She gasped and her eyes grew wide. She looked in the box afterwards.

"What is it Jessica."

"It's our reward and the key. He gave us our reward even though we didn't complete the job. Wow what a nice guy."

"Yeah really. So what kind of key did you get Jessica?"

"It's a silver key. Do you want to see how I make a contract with a spirit Zane?"

"Sure."

"Come on lets go outside."

She grabbed my hand and we walked out into an open field behind the hotel. Letting go of my hand and motioning for me to stay back a little, she walked a little farther out into the clearing. She turned sideways to where I could see what she was doing and began an enchantment.

"Spirits of the Celestial World I beckon thee. Come to my side and pass through the gate. Open gate of the Canes Minor Nichola!"

A bright yellow magic circle appeared below her and a blue small little snowman looking thing with an orange pointy nose appeared. I watched as she began to talk to the little sprit. Asking it when it was available and such. It was so cute watching her and the spirit make out their contract. I couldn't help but smile at them. After she was done her and the spirit walked over to us. She gave me a smile and picked the spirit up.

"So Zane what should I name it?"

"I don't know…how about Lyra. I think it's pretty and unique."

"That's perfect Zane! I like it."

Jessica picked Lyra up and she automatically jumped over at me. I grabbed her and placed her on my shoulder. We began our slow walk back to the train station. It was a silent walk filled with only small glances and smiles between the two of us. When we got to the station we were extremely surprised to see Alexis standing at the platform waiting for us. We walked over to her and she greeted us.

"Hey guys. I heard you all were going on a mission and thought I would meet you all here to see how it went? So how were things Jessica?"

"Well the guys we were supposed to take out got took out by someone else. So not much really happened. The client gave us the reward though so it turned out okay. "

"Well that's cool."

"Well I'm gonna go get our tickets."

Jessica walked away and I turned to Alexis.

"Hey Lex. I need to talk to you without Jessica around."

"Okay? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just need to talk to you about something."

**-Alexis' POV-**

'_I wonder what he could want to talk to me about? Could it be that maybe he's realized he feels something for Jessica? I'm kind of anxious about this.' _Jessica walked back over to us and gave us our tickets and we boarded the train. Our seats were almost first class so we had to sit up closer to the front of the train. Once we arrived we got our bags settled and relaxed in the extra padded seats. We sat in silence for about five minutes.

"Zane Alexis I'll be right back. I'm going to go check something out."

Jessica walked out leaving me and Zane alone. I watched as she walked out and then I turned my head back to Zane. He just gave me a slight smile then lowered his head a little.

"So Zane, what's on your mind?"

"It's Jessica Lex."

"I sorta figured that one out on my own Zane. What about Jessica?"

"I don't know. I feel really weird around her Lex. Everytime I'm around her I can't seem to think straight or breathe right."

"You are really dense aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? You like her Zane, and not a friend kind of like either. For the past week I've been watching you two. The way you act around her. I haven't seen you laugh so much in the entire time I've known you as much as you laugh when you're with her. You majorly like this girl Zane."

"Is that it Lex? Is that why I feel so weird around her? Why my heart beats so fast?"

"Yes Zane. That's what it feel like when you like someone. You are just too dense to realize it. All you care about is dueling. You don't really pay much mind to how you feel. I think it's time to start taking your own feelings into consideration. Whenever you think the time is right tell her how you feel. Don't let her go."

The door opened and Jessica returned to her seat next to me.

"Sorry it took so long guys. I had to locate the bathroom."

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah it's in the back of the train."

An awkward silence filled the room. Zane looked up at Jessica, stood up, and walked out of the car. I gave Jessica a huge grin from ear to ear. She sighed and gave me a small smile. She got up and sat across from me leaning her head against the window.

"Jessica, can I ask you something?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"How do you feel about Zane?"

"In all honesty Alexis I think I like him. Like last night we were basically forced to stay in a one bed hotel room because that's all they had and it didn't bother me at all. I woke up this morning with my head snuggled into his chest. My heart beats fast and my face turns blood red whenever I'm around him. I can honestly see why Blair had a thing for him."

"Well just a little secret between me and you Jessica. He's never liked anyone so if he did he wouldn't know how to show it."

Her face turned red and she quickly turned her head away when she heard the door of the car open back up. Zane walked in and sat next to Jessica. He looked from her to me then to her again before leaning against the seat. I leaned against mine and closed my eyes pretending to go to sleep so I could overhear the conversation between the two. Yet I heard nothing! I was starting to get a little frustrated. It wasn't too long till I actually let sleep overtake me.

**-Zane's POV-**

I noticed Alexis fall asleep and turned to face Jessica. She was looking out at the open plain around us. I faced away from her once more. _'I don't know how to do this I want to tell her how I feel but I've never been faced with something like this before. It's like Alexis said. All I've ever cared about was dueling so I've never really liked a girl. What do I do?'_ Scattered thoughts ran through my head and it was so hard to process them all at once. I relaxed and let myself fall asleep.

I woke up to brakes screeching and the train coming to a sudden halt. Alexis woke up and looked at the two of us smiling from ear to ear. I just rolled my eyes at her and nudged Jessica awake. She slowly opened her eyes and stared around the room. The three of us grabbed our bags and left the train. The walk to the guild was a quite one. Alexis walked in front of me and Jessica, not even looking back to check on us. I caught Jessica catching quick glances at me, but she looked away as soon as I looked at her. I had the sudden urge to reach my hand towards hers but pulled it away quickly. When we arrived in front of the guild doors we stood there for a moment. Alexis had already ran in but for some reason I just couldn't move. Jessica moved first and went through the door with me following behind her. I went and sat at the bar asking Mira for some water. When she returned she stood in front of me for a few moments before finally speaking.

"So Zane how was the mission?"

"Well the dark guild was already took out before we could get to them but the client still gave us our reward. He wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well that's nice. Oh, Zane I'm really busy right now. Can you go to the storage room for me and grab some salt and pepper from the shelf?"

"Yeah, sure thing Mira."

I walked up and made my way to the storage room. Walking in I realized how small the room really was. I walked a good piece into the room and heard the door slam shut and lock. I ran back and tried to open the door. Once I finally realized it wouldn't open I turned and sank down the wall into the floor.

"Hey Mira I got the…oh…Zane."

I looked up from the floor and seen Jessica standing in front of me. _'Alexis? Was this your doing?'_

"Hey, Jessica. Looks like were stuck in here."

"Are you serious? The door is locked?"

"Yup sure is."

She dropped the salt shaker to the floor and sunk down in front of me. She sat there for a few minutes before eventually moving to sit next to me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye then stared at the ground. I noticed how close our hands were to each other. She slowly start to inch hers towards mine. I did the same until our hands were less than an inch apart from each other. Her pinky lightly touched my thumb. She slowly placed her hand on top of mine. Spreading my fingers apart our hands intertwined. _'What am I doing? I can't breathe. Zane say something!'_ She shocked me by pulling her hand from mine and turning to face away from me. I just looked at her waiting for her to say something but, she never did. Instead she turned away from me.

"_Zane?"_

"_What's on your mind Jessica?"_

"_I like you Zane! I think I have for a little while now but I wasn't really sure what to do. I didn't understand how I felt so I didn't act on it. But I talked to Alexis earlier and I realized that I didn't need to be scared of how I feel. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way Zane I just thought you deserved to know."_

"_Jessica…"_

"_I probably just screwed things up didn't I? I am so so so sorry Zane."_

"_Jessica, listen to me please. I wasn't for sure about this because I thought the only thing I cared about was dueling but, after coming here and meeting you. I realized I was wrong. I also had a talk with Alexis earlier and that talk confirmed things for me. Truth is Jessica…I like you too. Every time I'm with you my heart speeds up and I can't breathe. I've never been in a relationship before so I'm not really sure how this works but I'm willing to try with you Jessica if you'll give me a chance."_

"_Of course Zane! I would love to give you a chance!"_

That's what I wanted to happen. I roamed over the conversation in my head knowing that there is a good possibility that it wouldn't happen. I know that she talked to Alexis earlier on the train while I was gone but there is no way that that conversation was about me. I slowly turned away from her. The door opened and in walked Alexis. She had a look of disappointment in her face. Jessica got up before I even had a chance to speak and walked out of the room. Alexis gave me a weird look.

"Zane what happened?"

"Nothing and personally I think you have some explaining to do."

"No I don't."

I got up and walked out behind her. I glanced around the guild hall and noticed Jessica was gone. I walked out of the guild and down the street making my way towards Jessica's house. Town was more quite than usual. There weren't that many vendors on the street or people in the marketplace. I was tempted to stop and get something but my gut told me to go on. I felt something bad was going to happen and I didn't know what. I continued my walk down the empty street. I heard a scream from an alley I passed by a moment ago. I backtracked a little, giving the alley a good look. I heard the scream again. _'For some reason that sounds so…Jessica!'_ I slowly walked down the alley, not wanting to barge right in. When I got a little closer I seen Jessica being pinned to the wall by some guy.

"I'm gonna have fun with you blondie."

"No, please leave me alone!"

"Sorry. No can do."

The guy was about to rip her top off when I decided that it was time to make my presence known. I walked out from behind the corner. The man noticed me and turned to me.

"I do believe the young lady said to leave her alone."

"And just who the hell are you?"

"That is none of your concern now let her go."

I used my magic to summon three wolves. The guy just looked at me then at the wolves I had summoned. His eyes grew wide with surprise and let Jessica go running the other way. I walked over to Jessica and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She threw her head into my chest and cried. I wrapped my arms around her. Tears began to seep through my uniform but I didn't care. I pulled back just a little to look into her eyes.

"Jessica are you okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?"

"No I'm not hurt but…but I was so scared Zane! I was so scared!"

"It's okay Jessica. I won't let anything happen to you. You're gonna be just fine."

Her breathing slowly got quieter and more relaxed. I glanced down at her head. She's asleep. I slowly got up picking her up in the process and carried her to the house. It wasn't far so we were there in a matter of seconds. I opened the door and walked in, Jessica in tow. I sat her down on the bed and sat at the edge next to her. The door opened and Alexis walked in. She looked over at me then at the sleeping Jessica next to me.

"Zane, what happened?"

"She got cornered by some guy in an alley. He tried to…I really don't want to talk about it I'll just get mad."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know Jessica likes you Zane. She told me she did earlier on the train. It's a really good thing you got to her when you did though."

"She…likes…me?"

"Yes she does Zane. When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know Lex."

There was a knock on the door. Alexis turned and answered the door. In the doorway stood a tall blonde man with a lightning bolt scar down his right eye.

"Hey, Laxus!"

"Hey, Alexis. Gramps sent me to get you. He said he needed to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

She walked out with the blonde guy and I turned back to face Jessica. I just sat there as I watched the young blonde sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions in the Dark

**-Jessica's POV-**

_I was running…running as fast as I could. I turned down the corner of the alley and ran smack dab into a wall. It was a dead end. I heard footsteps approaching and scurried up against the wall. The tall man approached me with a smirk on his face._

"_He he. Got you now blondie."_

"_Jessica?! Jessica?!"_

I opened my eyes and looked into Zane's worried eyes. He was shaking me trying to wake me up. I smiled at him, letting him know I was okay, and got up from the bed. A wave of dizziness came over me and I started to fall. I waited for the impact but it never came. Instead I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me. I looked up at Zane. He still had a look of worry in his eyes. He slowly lowered me back to sit on my bed. I felt something wet on my cheeks. Tears. Zane's eyes grew wide with surprise and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Jessica, what's wrong? You can tell me. You know that right?"

"Yes I know. I had a nightmare Zane. I was running in a dark alley and I came upon a dead end. That guy was there waiting for me. All I could do is scream. I was so scared."

"So that explains why you were screaming and throwing your arms around in your sleep. But don't worry Jessica, we won't let him or anyone for that matter hurt you. We care about you Jessica. We'll take care of you."

"I'm glad. Well I'm gonna go take a shower."

He nodded and I got up and walked out of the room headed straight for the bathroom. I walked into the small room closing the door behind me and I sank down into the floor. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't hear anything else around me. Once my heart finally stopped pounding against my chest I got up from the floor and turned on the tub before taking my clothing off. Once the water was the warmth I liked I slowly stepped in and sunk to the bottom of the tub. I let the warm water run over my body and sighed at how good it felt. I closed my eyes and let the water wash all my troubles away.

**-Zane's POV-**

I sat on Jessica's bed looking at the floor. It was several minutes before I heard the water running in the bathroom. I got up and reached for my bag pulling out a small communication's lacrima. I had bought a couple of these a few days ago and gave one to each of us that came from DA. I looked into the globe and concentrated my magic. A light appeared from within and Alexis' face slowly appeared. I could see she was at the guild and the blonde guy from before was still with her. She had a smile on her face but then it quickly turned into a frown once she seen me.

"What's up Zane is something wrong with Jessica?"

"I'm not exactly for sure Lex. She started screaming and moving around violently in her sleep. I woke her up and she said she was having nightmares about the guy from earlier. I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried comforting her? Oh wait, never mind you wouldn't really know how seeing as you don't really have much experience with girls. Zane I honestly think you need to tell her how you feel. Knowing for certain that she has someone there could really put her at ease. Not to mention though but from what Laxus told me there are a lot of guys here interested in her. So if I were you I would make my move soon if I were in your shoes. I got to go. I'll talk to you later Zane."

"Wait Lex I"

The communication was cut and her face disappeared. I put the lacrima back in my back and fell back on Jessica's bed_. 'I know Alexis is right but I just don't know how to do this. I've never cared about relationships before. Blair must have made me seem like a jerk to her whenever I turned her down. Of course she was just eight years old but still. I've never had experience in relationships so I don't even know how to properly turn a girl down let alone tell them how I feel.'_ I was immediately snapped back to reality when I heard the water turn off in the bathroom. In one swift motion I sat up and was off the bed waiting for Jessica to come out of the bathroom. Several seconds later she walked out and looked at me. Her blonde hair was hanging down in wet strings, attaching themselves to her skin. She was wearing a loose tank top with a pair of blue jean denim shorts. I found myself looking into her crystal blue eyes. She returned my gaze and started making her way towards me. About a foot from me she slipped. I reached out my arms to catch her, pulling her into my chest. She let out a small gasp at my sudden action. I smiled at this and slowly began to stroke her hair. I didn't even think about what I was doing I just acted upon impulse. She pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes with a confused look inside them. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder was heard outside and the electricity went out leaving us in a dark room with light only coming from a small window on the right wall. The girl in my arms squealed and buried her head in my chest. I just starred at her in awe. _'She's scared of thunderstorms.'_ I could feel heat slowly rise up to my cheeks as I saw a light pink flash across her cheeks. I released my grip on her and she quickly turned around trying to prevent me from seeing the blush even thought I already did. I put a hand on her shoulder softly and I heard something that sounded like crying coming from her. I was fixing to ask if she was okay but her voice replaced it instead.

"I don't understand any of this."

"What Jessica? What don't you understand?"

"My feelings Zane. I can't seem to think straight anymore. I want to be happy but I know this isn't where I truly belong. Earlier proved that. I may know magic and may act tough and strong but the truth is I'm weak and fragile. I'm afraid of getting hurt or rejected so I keep my feelings to myself. I feel so alone sometimes like I don't have anyone to hear me. I feel so misunderstood. Like right now…I know I have feelings for you Zane. You make me smile even when I feel like crying. I know deep down in my heart that because of this messed up world we could probably never be together anyway…not that your interested because I highly doubt you are. I mean I honestly don't understand how any guy could be interested in me. I'm just a useless weak little"

I cut her off by grabbing her shoulders and turning her back to face me. Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Jessica Flannigan! Don't you ever say you're weak again because you're not. You're kind, smart, caring, and respectful. You care about others more than you do yourself. I honestly don't see how any guy couldn't like you. I know I do. Yes Jessica, I like you. As more than a friend. I was an idiot at first and didn't realize it. Probably because all I've ever cared about was duel monsters and never really looked at my own emotions, but now I am and I realize that I care about you. A lot. And don't say we can't be together because we can if we are truly determined to make it work. Have faith in me Jessica… have faith in us."

My hands that were solidly gripping her shoulders slowly slid down to capture her hands. I held her cold hands in mine and looked into those tearstained eyes. The look she was giving me was one of total amazement. I didn't understand why but for some reason I had the sudden urge to kiss her. My heart was beating erratically. I thought for sure it was going to beat out of my chest. I gently dropped her hands and cupped her face, brushing her cheeks lightly. She smiled gently and started to move her face closer to mine. I did the same, slowly closing my eyes as the gap between us faded and our lips finally met. In that instant it felt as if the entire world stopped and I was stuck in this moment with Jessica. I felt so at ease with myself. Our lips moved in perfect harmony together. I wanted to me stuck in this moment forever. I had never felt so free in my life. If I were to die right now I would be satisfied with it. I slowly broke away from her and she looked into my eyes. I smiled at her and she snuggled up into my chest. I stood there in utter silence holding the first girl besides Alexis who ever truly mattered to me. I closed my eyes to take in everything I could about this moment. Who would have thought that a small thunderstorm could lead to so much happiness?


End file.
